


Spicing Things Up

by NormandyStarlight



Series: Normandy's Drabble [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For msstitcha's drabble prompt, "I’m all for spicing thing’s up, but isn’t this a bit much?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with Alexis, my renegon Shepard for this one. More stories will be uploaded to AO3 about her soon!

Alexis Shepard headed back to the apartment from a day of shopping on the strip, her arms filled with and weighed down by dozens of bags. She sloppily plopped them down on the couch, and decided to deal with her new wardrobe pieces later. She allowed herself to follow in the bags’ footsteps, lazily falling onto the leather sofa. She gently rubbed her arms - they were red from the straps of the bags pushing down into her skin throughout the day.

Kaidan appeared at the top of the stairs, with a menacing grin and no shirt. “Hey, Shepard. Looks like you got a lot of shopping done.” He took a step closer to the stairs, but stayed at the top of them. “I did some myself, too, you know.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Because right now all I see is your usual black boxer briefs.” she teased.

Kaidan gave her a devilish smile. “Come up here and you’ll see,” his husky voice coaxed. His tone awakened something primal in Alexis. She stood, feeling that warm tingle of desire between her legs. Kaidan disappeared into the bedroom, and Alexis climbed the stairs to find him. 

She rounded the corner and found Kaidan standing beside the bed dressed in historical renaissance leather armor. A dress from the matching period, royal blue and gold, was laid out on the bed. Alexis stared at the dress, bemused. Kaidan cleared his voice, and Alexis looked back up at him. His visage was both excited and nervous, and his amber eyes bored into hers like a puppy.

“Kaidan...what is going on?” she asked, perplexed. 

He answered her assertively, “well, you mentioned that you wanted to try something different...” his voice tailed at the end, his confidence waning. 

Alexis blinked, coming to realize what was going on in their bedroom. “I did, I mean, I do, I just...” she sighed. “I’m all for spicing things up, but isn’t this a bit much?” she replied, her tone quizzical.

Kaidan strutted to her, leaving less than an inch between his body and hers. Shepard could smell the genuine leather that covered his skin. His bare, calloused hands caressed her still reddish arms as they traveled to her face. “Give it a chance,” he implored. There was something about the smell of leather that turned Alexis on and he knew it. He left his lips just in front of hers, begging to be kissed.

She grinned, kissed him wantonly, and replied in character. “For you, my champion, anything.”


End file.
